


Glitter Rock ...Vampire?

by Mouse (6229glambert)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Love, M/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6229glambert/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..... “It’s been days since you last fed.” Adam suddenly pointed out.</p><p>“So? I’ll go out in a minute. Stop concerning yourself with me.” Tommy snapped at him .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Rock ...Vampire?

His name was Tommy Joe. He was no longer something you could call _human_. He resided in the beautifully crowded city of Los Angeles, as the owner of a glamorous apartment on the edge of West Hollywood. Or at least he was, for the time being. Day and night, this city was always alive. Way more alive than Tommy would ever be. Which reminded him once again of his now nearly unbearable thirst. No, he wasn’t an alcoholic; he was something else. Something humans would call, a vampire. He had seen every corner of the world. Every bar, brothel, club and dark alley that you could possibly imagine. He traveled around for hundreds of years, but this city somehow always kept pulling him back. Its craziness had a certain charm. 

It was late at night, and once again, Tommy was waiting outside of a club for the perfect bag of blood to feed on. People who went to clubs and bars were always sure to have interesting blood. They would often drink all kinds of weird things and mixtures, sometimes use drugs, and it strongly changed the way their blood would taste. Luckily, vampires didn’t feel any of the effects. They couldn’t even get drunk, for that matter. And the only high they ever felt was when they fed on somebody. Oh and yes, werewolves, ghoulies and other long-legged beasties also existed. But hardly any of them ever entered the big cities.

Then suddenly, Tommy picked up on a scent, a scent so very appealing. It was something that he had never smelled before. It smelled fresh, warm and inviting, like when beams of sunlight appeared and heated the air after a rainy shower. Once Tommy had spotted who the smell was coming from, and noticed that he was leaving the club on his own, Tommy decided to go after him. Besides the fine smelling blood, the guy was also incredibly handsome. And let’s not even start about his hot outfit and the fierce, glittery make-up. Tommy wanted to taste him. No, he _had_ to taste him. 

The moment he saw that no one was looking, he gained up to the man and pulled him into an alley with one foul swoop. Tommy then pressed him up against the brick wall and sunk his teeth straight into his neck. The guy groaned softly and trembled under Tommy’s grasp as he started to drain the man’s blood. And dear fuck did it taste good. Never in his entire existence as a vampire had he tasted blood this good and this... addicting. It was very difficult to restrain himself from draining him dry. But killing people is not what Tommy did. Not anymore, anyways. Not for quite some time, unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Suddenly though, Tommy felt a few hard thumps in his chest and up his throat. It was only then that he could manage to pull away from the man’s neck. Sadly enough, the thumping continued. And it hurt. It felt like there was a fist clenching tightly around his already dead heart. His hands were shaky and somehow he felt really warm. Tommy then looked up at the man and just noticed him mouth the words _what the fuck_ before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he passed out. 

“Shit.” Tommy muttered, as he just managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He drank way more of his blood than he should have. And he couldn’t just leave him behind like this. Unlike most vampires, Tommy had somewhat of a conscience. 

Why out of all people, did _he_ have a conscience? It pissed him off so much to realize that he had almost killed the man. It had been a very, very long time since he had last lost control like this. What was it about this guy’s blood that made him unable to just pull away? And what did it do to him? This was something he definitely had to figure out. So Tommy took the man with him, and quickly moved to his apartment as fast as he possibly still could.

Three days passed. And the man simply would not wake up. His heart rate was low, and the amount of blood that was left in his body just wasn’t enough to be able to figure anything out at all. The only thing that Tommy did find out was that his blood wasn’t 100% human. For a good three quarters of his blood, he was type O-negative. But the remaining quarter was something else, something completely different. And Tommy did not have a single clue as to what. It wasn’t werewolf anyways. Werewolf blood was utterly disgusting. Tommy would’ve smelled that from miles away. 

He felt so guilty for what he had done to this man. He was hanging on for dear life. And Tommy couldn’t do anything to make it better, since giving him pure O-negative didn’t work at all. The only thing that he thought might work was giving him his own blood. But Tommy knew what the consequences were of that. They would be forever connected. And he wasn’t exactly looking forward to that. Only if it were absolutely necessary, then he would do it. Until then, Tommy would just give him blood supplements, to force his body to create new red blood cells. He desperately hoped it would work.

Tommy stayed with him, day and night, hoping he’d wake up. Occasionally, he would drift off to sleep, but never for very long. In the meantime, Tommy had even stocked up on some human food, because he figured that the man would need some when he’d wake up… If he would ever wake up again. 

_Shit_ , Tommy thought. He had made such a royal fuck up.

Days went by, and the only thing Tommy left Adam’s side for was to feed. Yes, he had gone through the man’s wallet by now to look for his information. He normally would never want to know whom he was dealing with, but this was different. Adam Mitchel Lambert was his name. Aged 26. He also had an invitation to a birthday party on him. Tommy guessed that that’s where he had taken him from. His name didn’t sound particularly familiar, and that was a relief on its own. But still, Tommy was sure that people would be searching for him by now. If only he would wake up so that Tommy could ask him what the hell he was.

One morning, after Tommy had just returned from a quick feed, Adam started to groan and finally opened up his eyes. Tommy slowly leaned over him and inspected his face all over. There was an obvious discoloration in his eyes. Anemia. Shit. 

“How are you feeling, Adam?” Tommy carefully asked him. 

“Like I got hit by a car,” He muttered. “Wait, where am I? Who are you? And how the fuck do you know my name? Did you kidnap me? What do you want? And what’s wrong with your eyes?” Adam started to panic and tried to get up from the bed. The second Tommy noticed how he struggled and almost fell on the ground, he managed to grab him and carefully put him back.

“You need to calm down,” Tommy whispered as he held Adam down with one hand on his chest. His heartbeat was fast, but weak. “And you need to tell me what you are.” 

“I am fucking confused, that’s what I am!” Adam then simply exclaimed.

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. “Listen up,” He hissed, slightly pissed off. “I am trying to save your pathetic human life here. But your body is not accepting normal blood. So tell me what the fuck you are, so I can fix you.” 

Adam then looked straight at Tommy and narrowed his eyes. “What are _you_?” 

_Your worst fucking nightmare. That’s what_. Damn, why didn’t he just tell Tommy what he was already? Did he want to die or something? Did he have a goddamn death wish? Well, fine. If the easy way wasn’t going to work, then the hard way should.

Tommy stared deep into Adam’s eyes, until their gaze was locked. If asking normally wasn’t going to cut it, then hypnotizing him was the only way. “You… are not fully human. I know that, and I assume that you know it too, so you don’t have to hide it from me. You are going to tell me what you are, so that I can help the both of us.”

“No, you are going to tell me what the heck is going on.” _What? Oh crap_. He couldn’t hypnotize him? Okay, this was serious bad news. Now, if Tommy were to let him go, he could never make him forget about everything that had happened. Tommy was so fucked. This might mean that he would have to kill Adam at some point. But he didn’t want to. Tommy had not killed anyone in over 120 years! And he didn’t want to have to start again because he ever so royally fucked up. “Please, tell me.” Adam then suddenly pleaded.

 _Fuck!_ He might as well then. Nothing was going to make this any easier anyways. “I… am a vampire,” This alone already made most people think that Tommy was absolutely mental. “I followed you for a while after you left that club that you were at. Your blood smelled so… unique, different. I... I fed on you. But your blood made me sick, or something. Things happened to me. It was like it was poisoning me. And yet, I wanted more. It drew me in, so I drank too much. Then I took you back here. I found out that part of you is not human. I believe that that’s what poisoned me. I need to know what you are so I can find out if there are others who are the same as you. I need to know if your blood could... kill me.” Tommy could see by the look on Adam’s face that he was trying his best to process all of the information that Tommy had just thrown at him.

“And you are telling me the truth right now?” He then finally asked. He probably did not believe a single word that Tommy had just told him, so he merely nodded in reply. “Wow.” It then went silent for a moment. It made Tommy wonder what Adam was thinking. He seemed to be strangely accepting to the whole vampire thing. But something told Tommy that even Adam did not know _what_ he was. And that was a serious problem. “Maybe I could help you figure out what it is that you need to know? Because, I’m sorry, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to be, other than human. Hell I… I didn’t even know there was anything else? Like, is there more… out there? Anyways… You don’t seem like a bad person. You’re just doing what you need to survive, right? Don’t we all?”

Tommy was shocked at Adam’s stupidity. How could he be this calm and collected? This nice? Tommy had nearly killed him, and here he was, offering to help? Was he absolutely insane? His kind and forgiving nature was so frustrating to Tommy. Any other normal human being would’ve either called him crazy or at least tried to murder him one way or another. But then again, Adam wasn’t entirely human, now was he? Which honestly made it all the more difficult to understand. But Tommy decided to not think about it for too long. It would surely drive him insane. 

“You need to get better first.” Tommy simply stated.

“And how do we do that?” As if he even had an answer to that one. 

“Your body won’t accept normal blood,” Tommy then admitted. 

“How about _abnormal_ blood?” Adam pretty much stated the obvious here. Of course, Tommy knew immediately what Adam had meant. He had thought about it himself too. And to be honest, it could work. Even though he wasn’t sure of it at all. Considering that Tommy could not even hypnotize him, chances were that his blood would not affect Adam either. But if it would work, did he really want to be connected with Adam, for the rest of... his life? Of which, he was pretty sure, could last another decade or five, maybe six, at the least. But something inside of Tommy told him not to care. He had to figure out what this blood of Adam made it so damn special.

“Look, if I give you my blood…” Tommy then started to explain. “A part of me will stay with you forever. And you… Well, you will be… feeling things that you normally never would.” There was honestly no other way Tommy could describe it. He knew what his blood did to people, and he generally wasn’t all too fond of the results.

“But it would make me better, right? It won’t turn me into... _you_?”

Tommy simply shook his head. “No, it won’t turn you. It doesn’t work that way. But yes, it should make you better.” 

Adam then made it clear that it was what he wanted. So it was clearly going to happen. Tommy bit through his own wrist and then held it to Adam’s mouth. He looked right at Tommy as he carefully grabbed his hand, put his lips to the open holes on Tommy’s wrist, and started to drink from him. A burning sensation surged through Tommy’s veins as some of his blood slowly left his body. He was waiting for Adam’s body to start resisting, but it didn’t. He drank Tommy’s blood just as easily as you’d drink a nice, cool, beverage on a hot summer’s day. Slowly, but surely, the color was starting to come back in his skin. His heart rate went up, and the discoloration in his eyes was fading. Good, the blood worked. That was very good. 

“That’s enough now.” Tommy then quietly told Adam. And without having to tell him twice, he stopped and let go of Tommy’s hand. Just like that. “So how do you feel?” 

Adam then blinked a few times and looked around him. “I can see the air,” He said, slightly dazed. “It looks.. hot. Like dessert air. Is this how you see the world?” 

Tommy sighed a little and nodded. “During daytime, yes. It’s like my vampire alarm clock telling me not to go outside. But don’t worry, with you it will pass in a few minutes.”

Adam looked at Tommy, with a slight shock on his face. “What happens when you..-“

“When I step out into the sun?” Tommy asked, interrupting him. Adam then sat up straight and nodded silently. “Well just imagine leaving a bloody, juicy steak on a grill for too long. It won’t go up in flames, but it _will_ burn. Until there’s nothing left but ashes. It happens very slowly but it makes it all the more painful.” Tommy morbidly explained. 

And there they were, chatting the day away. Or at least, Adam would mostly just ask questions concerning Tommy’s kind, and Tommy would simply answer. Tommy still didn’t understand why Adam was so calm and felt so safe around him. But Tommy admitted that he kind of enjoyed the company. It wasn’t something he had very often, or for very long. Tommy was sitting there telling Adam basically anything and everything that he knew about the vampire race. He did not know all that much, but it was enough to make an average human become a threat. He told Adam everything, from how they’d feed to how they’d breed. Even the gruesome details of what happens when they get killed. 

Days, and mostly nights, went by where Tommy would either be doing blood tests or sit behind the computer and read up on potential possibilities of what Adam could be. He didn’t want to pull any other vampires into this, so he had to keep a low profile. 

“It’s been days since you last fed.” Adam suddenly pointed out.

“So? I’ll go out in a minute. Stop concerning yourself with me.” Tommy snapped at him, as he continued to read an article that he had found. The article talked about ancient creatures that had bonded with the blood of vampires and were not affected by it. But that couldn’t be Adam. Tommy’s blood did affect him as far as he was aware. It healed him. So that wasn’t it, anyways. Tommy sighed softly as he scrolled on.

“You can’t go out. The sun will be up soon.” Adam then silently stated.

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned towards Adam. “Then what do you suggest I do, huh?”

Then Adam did something that Tommy didn’t expect. He pulled a small pocketknife from his pants, and pressed the blade into the palm of his hand. The second that the blade pierced through his skin, Tommy was immediately drawn to the sweet, distinct smell of Adam’s blood. And before he even knew it, he was on the other side of the room, on the bed, fangs out, his lips only inches away from Adam’s hand. _Fuck this guy!_ A single, ruby red drop hung from the bottom of Adam’s hand. So very close to falling down. _What a waste it would be to let that drop soak into the sheets_ , so Tommy thought. But at the same time, he was too afraid of losing control again. Too afraid of what Adam’s blood might do to him. Yet he wanted to taste him again. He wanted to have his warm blood on his lips. He wanted to have its sweet, fierce, metallic taste on his tongue. 

Their surroundings slowly faded away. All Tommy could see was the blood, slowly leaving Adam’s hand. He saw and heard the heartbeat in his wrist. It was loud, but steady. A vague, echoing voice in Tommy’s head told him that it was okay and that he wouldn’t lose control this time. It told him that he was stronger than that. Tommy then carefully grabbed Adam by the wrist, and licked up the drop of blood, just as it was about to fall. He let his tongue enjoy its taste, before he pressed his lips onto the palm of Adam’s hand and slowly started to feed from him. For whatever reason, he tried to be careful. Not even for himself at this point, but for Adam. He had been so foolishly kind that Tommy just didn’t want to hurt him. Fuck, how... human, of him. And then Tommy suddenly felt the same odd thumping in his chest and throat. Slow, hard thumping. But this time, it felt a little different. It wasn’t as painful. His throat started to feel warm, then his chest, his arms, followed by his fingertips. Even his cheeks felt a bit flushed. Until everything went blurry and turned black before his eyes.

When Tommy woke up again, his entire body felt warm. But not the burning type. It was like a soft pillow was touching his skin. As soon as he opened his eyes, he realized that he was lying in the sun. Tommy squealed and immediately threw himself off the bed and into the shade. “What the fuck?!” He yelled, wondering whether Adam was attempting to kill him after all. But wait a minute? Tommy gently slid one of his hands along his arm. His skin was warm, but it wasn’t burnt. It was then that he noticed that he could actually see quite clearly too. Tommy gently pulled himself up, back into the sun, and slowly walked towards the window. The sun was shining brightly, and even though it bothered his eyes, he could not stop looking at it. It was so beautiful. Tommy had not seen the sun for hundreds of years! He had forgotten what it looked like, how beautiful it was. Carefully he put his fingertips onto the window. How was this even possible? Was he dreaming or something? Wait, vampires didn’t even dream, though.

“Are you okay?” Tommy then heard Adam’s gentle voice ask, as Adam walked up beside him.

“It’s so beautiful. The sun. I haven’t seen it in so long,” Tommy whispered. He was simply so amazed. It almost made him forget about what he was. “But… How?” He then asked as he turned towards Adam. Tommy instantly froze when he noticed how bright Adam’s eyes were in the sunlight. He was absolutely stunning. Tommy had never looked at him like this before.

“When you passed out, I caught you, and I felt something. You had a heartbeat. Very weak, but it was there. I… I think I know what my blood does to you now. I think it makes you human again. At least, a little bit… Sort of?” Adam explained, smiling brightly. For a moment Tommy looked back out the window and then back at Adam. It took him a moment before he had processed what Adam had just told him. So the thumping that he felt the first time was his heart beating? The warmth was living blood running through his veins? Tommy was absolutely stumped. “You’re so beautiful in the sunlight,” Adam then whispered as he raised his hand and gently placed it on Tommy’s cheek. And for a change, Adam’s hand felt colder than Tommy’s skin did. But it felt nice. It was comforting. “I always found you beautiful though. You’re special.”

Tommy laughed skeptically. “Shut up. That’s just my blood speaking,” He pointed out as he diverted his eyes away from Adam. Adam slowly grew closer as Tommy felt his hand pull him in slightly. Then suddenly his lips gently touched Tommy’s. He could’ve pulled away at this point, but he didn’t. Tommy simply stared at him as Adam kissed him. Tommy then suddenly felt a few hard thumps in his chest. His cheeks had a strange, warm feeling too. Was he enjoying this? _Oh damn_. Yes, he definitely was. 

Normally speaking, Tommy would have to fight the urge to ravage someone. But not in this case. Tommy enjoyed his gentleness. He enjoyed Adam’s soft lips on his. Such a simple yet amazing kiss. But at the same time, Tommy wanted it to stop. Because he knew that Adam was only doing this because of Tommy’s blood that was coursing through his veins. It wasn’t him. It was the blood that made him want Tommy like this. 

Adam then slowly pulled away and smiled. “It has been days,” He simply stated. “Your blood is long gone from my system. I kissed you... because I wanted to,” Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes, searching for the possibility that he was lying. But there was no sign of that at all. “You… you’re blushing. Does that mean you liked it too?” He then whispered as he stroke Tommy’s cheek with his thumb. Tommy bit his lip and let it all sink in for a moment. Adam then suddenly closed the curtain and smiled down at Tommy. “Let’s not risk too much exposure. We’re not sure how long it lasts, right?”

Slowly but surely, it finally sunk in. “You… you make me human again,” Tommy then said after a moment of silence. This meant so much to him. He saw and had felt the sun again, for the first time in surely over 600 years. Without a doubt, he was forever grateful.

“My blood does, yeah.” Adam pointed out, like it was nothing.

Tommy slowly shook his head. “No, it’s not just your blood… It’s you. You make me human. You make me feel things that I’ve never felt before.” It was a pain in the ass for Tommy to admit, but it was pretty much the truth of the matter.

“Things… like?” Adam asked with a curious smile playing on his lips. 

Tommy then laughed a little as he thought about it. “Well,” He started. “Let’s just say that in any other case, I would’ve simply put my tongue down your throat and fucked you senseless. To say it bluntly.” Tommy felt even sillier for saying it like that, but since he was already being so honest anyways, he figured the damage couldn’t become much greater than it already was.

Adam simply laughed. “I wouldn’t have stopped you if you did.” He then said, with a wide smirk on his face. Tommy simply rolled his eyes at Adam’s comment. 

Then he realized just how far this had gotten. Tommy was starting to fall for this guy. He was starting to fall for a _human_. And he just couldn’t let that happen. This man deserved better than the screwed up life of living with a vampire. Tommy awake at night, as he’d sleep. Him having normal dinners, as Tommy would sit there drinking from a bag of blood. Him growing old as Tommy… as he would continue to live forever. No. Tommy couldn’t do that to him, nor to himself. He would rather feel the pain of losing him now, than losing him in his arms in just a few decades, knowing that he had wasted his precious years. 

“Adam, I think it’s a good idea if I bring you home tonight. I may still not know what you are, but that’s okay. If I ever come across someone like you, I will know to avoid them all together. I’m a vampire. There’s no point in me developing human traits and feelings, if it means that I will be living alone forever with the pain of the people I loved and lost. It’s just not worth it.” Tommy muttered darkly.

“You don’t mean that,” Adam then whispered, sounding almost desperate. “After what’s happened over the past few days, you can’t possibly mean that.” And to be honest, Tommy didn’t. He was just trying to protect Adam. He seemed to care for him enough to know that letting him go was the best thing that he could do. 

So later that night, Tommy brought Adam home. Since a motorbike was his only current way of transportation, and he wasn’t planning on carrying Adam home, it would simply have to do. Having Adam’s arms wrapped around Tommy, and his face pressed on Tommy’s back as they drove through LA, felt just slightly awkward. And the closer they came to his house, the stronger he held on, and the more he wanted to keep him around. Then of course, it suddenly started to rain. And not even a little bit. No, it poured down from the skies as if it were Niagara Falls. As they then arrived at Adam’s house, he gave Adam the time to climb off the bike. But instead, he just sat there. “I don’t want you to go back home alone in this weather.” Adam then said in a calm and friendly tone.

“A little bit of water won’t kill me.” Tommy simply stated. 

“Please, come in with me? At least to get yourself dried off and wait until the rain is gone. Whatever you do after that is completely up to you.” Tommy then finally gave in to Adam’s request, and went inside with him. As he waited for Adam in the kitchen, he suddenly felt an odd feeling in his stomach. A sort of pressure, followed by a low growl. 

“I heard that... Are you hungry?” Adam asked as he walked in with a folded towel in one of his hands. _Hungry?_ Adam then handed Tommy the towel and opened up his refrigerator. “Hmm, most of my stuff is either gone or past date. Oh, except these! These still look good.” He mumbled as he grabbed a box and shut the door of the fridge again. “Ever had cherries?” Tommy simply shook his head as he gently dried his hair. Normally, the smell of human food would make him sick. But this smelled good. He definitely wanted to taste it. 

Tommy then took off his wet, sticky jacket and threw it aside, together with the towel. Adam then grabbed a cherry by its stem and dangled it in front of Tommy’s face. _What a tease_. Tommy playfully nabbed it from Adam’s fingers with his mouth and bit into it gently, letting all of its juices flow across his tongue and down his throat. As Tommy was enjoying the mere taste of it, Adam leaned in and hungrily pressed his lips onto Tommy’s as he slid his tongue straight into his mouth. His tongue searched around until he suddenly pulled it back out and turned his face to spit out the core of the cherry that he had just fished from Tommy’s mouth. 

Adam then took off his soaking wet shirt, and threw it on the ground. Oh god, what was this man trying to do to Tommy? He was driving him crazy with lust for him. The last part of Tommy that still thought that letting him go was the right thing to do, had now gone completely out the window. Tommy then continued to rip off his own shirt, in one foul swoop, and lunged himself at Adam. Their kiss was intense. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Adam then pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, and turned him around to bend over the edge of the kitchen island. At this point Tommy was just so turned on by Adam taking control like this. With a single movement, Adam dropped his own pants and briefs to the ground entirely, and went down to take off Tommy’s pants and briefs as well. Slowly he then came back up, leaving kisses all the way up Tommy’s leg, thigh, back and all the way into his neck. As Adam moved up, he ran his fingers through Tommy’s short, silky hair while he pulled at his ass to match with the height and angle of his hips. This was it then. There was no going back now. But Tommy didn’t even want to. He knew that he wanted this. He wanted Adam to become one with him. Adam then moved closer, and slowly Tommy felt his hard, throbbing member slip inside of him. Tommy gasped as he felt it fill him up all the way, leaving no room for anything at all. Fuck, he was big! 

Tommy held his hand on the back of Adam’s head and kissed him again. Letting his tongue explore every inch of his mouth as Adam began to thrust ever so slowly. Adam groaned softly into Tommy’s mouth every time he found himself all the way inside of him. Tommy could feel Adam smirking on his lips every time he moaned in return. Having Adam inside of him just felt so good. It released something in him that he hadn’t felt before. It was a different kind of high, a new one entirely. After just a moment, Adam began to thrust harder and faster. 

The intensity and high of it made Tommy’s fangs pop out, to where he accidentally pierced Adam’s tongue. Adam flinched, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he took over and swirled his tongue around Tommy’s mouth, making his blood run all around and down his throat. Tommy loudly moaned in pleasure, as he tasted Adam’s blood. The rush nearly made Tommy want to bite his tongue off and swallow it whole, but he managed to control his thirst. It was surprisingly easy… this time. 

Adam decided to pick up the pace even more. He had Tommy all the way up to the point of pure ecstasy. Adam then groaned as he held on to Tommy’s hips with a stronger grip than he ever imagined Adam to have. Damn, he was good. It must’ve been remnants of Tommy’s blood in him that made him this strong. It made him way better than good. He was fucking amazing. Especially for a human. Well, part human anyways. Adam then broke away from the kiss and held Tommy close to his chest as he trembled. He made a few long, hard, final thrusts, as he then reached his peak and groaned into Tommy’s neck. And just as he hit the right spots with quite some force, it brought Tommy straight into orgasm with him. Wow. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“You should stay.” Adam then whispered into Tommy’s ear as he panted.

Tommy bit his lip as he thought about it. But what was there to think about, really? This had already gone way further than he ever planned it to go. But feeling more or less human was just so liberating. Of course, so far he had only experienced the good parts of it. But what about all of the bad? The pain, heartache, sickness… and death. Real death. Was that even worth it? 

That night, Tommy left Adam’s bed. He couldn’t exactly sleep anyways. He wasn’t used to _human hours_. So he found himself a comfortable spot on the couch and just sat around for a while. He watched the sunrise come up through the massive window at the garden side of the house. It was beautiful, blood red. Surely he had witnessed plenty of sunrises in his human lifetime, but never had he actually _looked_ at them. He had never really taken in its beauty. 

Tommy got up from the couch and wandered outside, into the garden. He wanted to feel the warmth on his skin again, like last time. But not through a damn window. He sat down on the terrace as he felt his skin slowly warm up. It felt good, like soft arms wrapping around him. He just sat there for a while, glancing at the rising sun every now and then. He couldn’t look at it for too long; because it did somewhat burn his eyes. But wasn’t that normal? 

His thoughts trailed off, hundreds of years back, to his old life. Life was so different back then, in general. Times were hard and food was scarce. Compared to this day and age, most of the world had it pretty good. 

Suddenly Tommy smelled something odd. It was nothing like the morning freshness and the smell of the rain water evaporating under the sun’s heat that he smelled just a second ago. This was something else entirely. When he snapped out of the trance of his thoughts, he noticed smoke too. It was coming from him!

“Fuck!” Tommy muttered. He was burning faster than normal. His hands were already blackened, and smoke seeped through the threading of his clothes. The first attempt that he took to get up and back inside the house failed. He stumbled and fell over, scraping off some of the burnt skin, revealing bloody and boiling gashes. The pain that surged through his entire body was nearly unbearable. He couldn’t help but to scream as he made another attempt to drag himself back into the house. 

Then Tommy suddenly felt a tight grip on his arm, which pulled him inside and into the shade. Surprisingly, the pain instantly lessened. Not much, but enough for him to calm his mind and open his eyes. Adam was sitting beside him, shock and fear written all over his face. Tommy figured that he probably looked really bad. Perhaps even worse than how he _felt_. It wasn’t long then before everything went black before his eyes.

When he woke up again, it was nighttime. The room was pitch black, apart from the vague light that shun through the bottom crack of the room’s door. Beside him was table, filled with piles of dirty cloths. Tommy could smell that the blood on those cloths was not just his own. He then slowly got up, turned on the light, and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that he wasn’t in his own clothes anymore. He was wearing sweat pants and a plain black V-neck shirt that he had never seen before. And they smelled like Adam. His eyes had gone back to his old deep red, almost black color and his skin had almost healed. 

Tommy then took a deep breath and decided that it was time to face Adam. To both thank him for saving his life, but also to tell him that the time had come for him to move on. Tommy had once again outstayed his welcome in his beloved city. Risking his life thinking that he could ever be human again was foolish, and he needed to get over it. Tommy found Adam sitting at the kitchen island, staring down at the palms of his hands. They had clear second-degree burns on them. 

“I can heal that for you.” Tommy suggested, in a mere whisper.

Adam looked up and shook his head. “I want to heal them myself.” 

Tommy figured that Adam meant that he wanted it to heal naturally. Which was a good sign. “Okay. It will take a few weeks though. Depending on how healthy you still are.” 

Adam’s look turned serious. “Not like that.” Tommy sat down across from Adam and looked him in the eye. Then what the heck did he mean? “I… I want you to turn me.” 

Tommy snorted. What a joke. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. “I’m not going to turn you.” He simply stated. 

“Please.” Adam had gone from serious to being almost desperate. The pleading tone in his voice sounded way too sincere than Tommy had hoped it to be. 

“You have no idea what you’re asking of me.” Tommy then started, disapprovingly. “What about your family? Your friends? You can’t just go off and tell them; _hey mom I’m a vampire now_. You could get killed for that. You’d have to say goodbye to them. And whatever job you have? You’ll have to say goodbye to that too, and…-“

“I’ll make it work.” Adam then said, interrupting Tommy’s lecture. “Look, I… I want to be a singer I want to be famous. It’s always been my dream. I already go out more at night than I do during the day. If I become famous, we’ll tour a lot. We’ll book shows at night and… my friends, I… we could tell a few, right? The ones I really trust?”

“ _We?_ ” Tommy repeated. That word was used just a bit too often in Adam’s ramble.

Adam sighed. “I want to be with you. I want to do this _with you_. You as my maker, you can help me. You can guide me. You and I, we…”

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck._

Tommy lunged himself across the counter and pulled Adam in for a deep kiss. Mostly just to shut him up. However crazy the idea was, part of him was actually considering it. But that wasn’t the part of him that had helped him to survive. It was the part of him that had dropped his guard and developed feelings for this mere human. This perfect, senseless, idiotic, sweet guy. And oh how he wanted to make it work.

But… turning him? Tommy wasn’t sure whether he was up for it.

Adam pulled away from the kiss and grabbed a knife out of a drawer, flashing it around, letting the reflection of the light hit Tommy’s eyes. “I know… what I’m asking of you.” He whispered, almost tauntingly. “But if you won’t do it…” Adam then pressed the knife into his arm, gently pierced the skin, and slid the knife all the way down to his wrist. 

Was he seriously fucking insane? Hurting himself or flashing his blood wasn’t going to convince Tommy to just turn him like that. It was a damn good try though. "Don't you fucking dare." Adam knew that Tommy cared enough for him to not want to see him hurt.

Slowly, Adam then began to move the knife towards his neck. He placed the tip of the knife just at the base, but before he could push it in, Tommy quickly grabbed Adam’s hand and crunched his fingers so that he’d drop it. Adam wanted this bad, that was obvious enough to Tommy. He was provoking him, pulling Tommy over the edge. 

Tommy still had a firm grip on Adam’s hand. And as he stared down into his eyes, he finally admitted to himself how much he wanted this too. He wanted someone to finally share his dark eternity with. Could it be that he had finally found that person after so, so many years?

“Do it.” Adam grunted below his breath. 

That’s when Tommy gave in. He grabbed Adam by his hair, pulled his head to the side, and sunk his teeth into his neck. Without any hesitation at all, Tommy drained almost all of Adam’s blood. Adam trembled and squirmed around underneath Tommy’s grasp. And Tommy felt horrible, knowing the pain that he was causing him right now. But the amount that Tommy drank from him was a mere fraction. Most of it just gushed from his pierced veins and ran all over the kitchen counter. When there was almost nothing left, Tommy bit his wrist and hovered it above Adam’s mouth. 

Adam felt so weak. He was on the verge of passing out. A few drops of Tommy’s blood carefully dripped into Adam’s mouth, and soon, he managed to grab Tommy’s wrist and drink from it some more. Tommy clenched his teeth together as he felt the blood being pulled from his veins. 

Suddenly, Adam stopped. He gripped his fingers into his chest and gasped for air. “What… what is that?” He just managed to spat out.

“You’re dying.” Tommy whispered as he then gently put Adam flat on the ground. “It won’t be much longer now. You can let go.” 

“And... and then what?”

“Then…” Tommy leaned down to softly kiss Adam’s forehead. “Then we shall be together _forever_.”


End file.
